five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy's Snowboarding
Freddy's Snowboarding is a 2006 snowboarding-racing game by Scott Cawthon Games. It's released for PlayStation 2 (uses EyeToy), Xbox 360 (uses Kinect), Wii (uses Wii Balance Board) and PlayStation 3 (uses PlayStation Move), and was later ported to the PlayStation 4 (uses Project Morpheus). Story It was a beautiful night at Freddy Fazbzear's Pizza. Until Golden Freddy appears and kicks the others out of the pizzeria and launches them to a giant snow mountain. The only way to get back to the restaurant is to use snowboards and sledges to slide off the mountain and beat Golden Freddy in a race. Gameplay Gameplay is practically the same as Sonic Free Riders, but the character will perform everything you perform (such as kicks, jumps, spinning, etc...), which can be used to your advantage. Items *Pizza: Gives a speed boost *Music Box: Summons The Puppet. Uses the Music Box melody to make the others fall asleep. *Microphone: The character shouts in the microphone, dazing the others. *Super Microphone/Super Guitar: At any time, the player can hit someone with the microphone, or if playing as Toy Bonnie or Bonnie, a guitar. *Guitar: Can only be used by the Bonnies; sends deadly notes to the others. *Top Hat: Can only be used by the Freddies; traps the 1st player in a top hat until at least 3 people passed by. *Pepperoni: Like the Golden Mushroom from Mario Kart. *Nightmare: Summons Nightmare to give a selected player nightmares. *Cupcake: Can only be used by the Chicas; lunges at the 2nd player until at least 2 people passed by. *Lee Board: Can only be used by the Foxies; allows them to slash a sabre six times and hit others. *Special Star: Allows the character to use a special move. Game Modes *Campaign: The Story Mode. Reach the pizzeria and beat Golden Freddy ! *Free Racing: Like the VS Mode from Mario Kart. **Single: Singleplayer. **Multi: Multiplayer *Online (X360, PS3 and PS4 only): Go online via Xbox Live/PlayStation Network and battle ! Characters + Special Moves Freddy Fazbear The most balanced. Available from the start. Toreador Power: The power goes out and the Toreador March plays, sending the others spinning until Freddy passed at least 3 players. Toy Freddy The second most balanced. Available from the start. Flickering Lights: The lights flicker and impair the visions of others. Bonnie Has high speed and high jumps, but poor handling. Unlockable. Disable: Bonnie disables the lights completely, impairing the visions of others. Toy Bonnie Like Bonnie, has better handling but poor accerlation. Unlockable. Rock: Toy Bonnie emits huge sound waves from his guitar, sending everyone flying in the air and falling down. Chica Has good accerlation and handling, but is slow and doesn't jump that high. Available from the start. Scream: Chica performs her jumpscare from FNaF 1, sending all players spinning for 10 seconds. Toy Chica As Chica, but jumps farther. Unlockable. Endoskeleton: T. Chica removes her beak and eyes, scaring the others so much that they fly in the air, then drop down and spin. Foxy Like Bonnie, has better handling and accerlation but has a high weight. Available from the start. Sprint: Foxy throws his snowboard as projectiles than sprints after it and finishes with a jump, pushing everyone he hits out of the way. The Mangle/Toy Foxy He has the same stats like Toy Bonnie, but his items are more powerful. Unlockable. Anti-Gravitation: Mangle climbs at the top of the screen, then performs his FNaF 2 jumpscare (to the other side of the screen) and drops down and lands on his snowboard again. The Killer/Purple Guy/Purple Man Unlocked via a hidden cheat code (842593), is very balanced. Pistole: Grabs a pistole and shoots the first two players in front of and behind him. Springtrap Just like Bonnie, but is even faster. Unlockable. Springlock Phantom: The Phantom Puppet blocks the view of the 1st player and his springlocks crush the others. Balloon Boy Is very slow, but can steal others' items. Pop!: Balloons are attached to the others, lift them in the air, then drop down. Fredbear/Golden Freddy Unlocked after 100% beating the game, all of his stats are overpowered. Super Smash: Everyone but Fredbear/Golden Freddy gets hallucinations, Golden Freddy than rips off his head which bursts forwards at high speeds (like the FNaF 2 jumpscare), then the body spawns there and Golden Freddy turns back to normal. Plushtrap Plushtrap is unlocked by downloading all DLC, Mods and Rescource Packs. He's OP, but not as Overpowered as Golden Freddy. Haunted: He floats forwards at high speeds for 7 seconds and leaves behind a trail of ice that freezes everyone that touches it. Category:Games